boldandbeautiful_nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Forrester
was portrayed by Frances Reid for 200 episodes. Background Lauren Forrester was portrayed by Frances Reid for 200 episodes. Mother of eric and John the widow of William Forrester . Storylines She is one of the original characters of the long-running soap, and spoke the first line on the debut episode on April 2, 1956 ("Good morning dear, what would you like for breakfast?"). Show creator Irna Phillips modeled Lauren in the mold of a member of a Greek chorus: someone who stays mostly on the sidelines but nevertheless comments on the crises that more dynamic residents of the town faced. In many respects, Lauren "moral voice" served to further how Phillips wanted certain characters to be perceived by the public. When Nancy spoke out against her son Bob's ex-wife Brooke in the mid-1970s, the Brooke character became, by and large, the character everyone "loved to hate." Likewise, when Lauren forgave Brooke for her past transgressions in the 1970s, public opinion softened toward Lisa and she became a respected character on the program. Traditionally a housewife, Lauren was bit by the feminism bug in the late 1970s and worked for a time as a secretary. In the early 1980s, she quit that job and returned to keeping house. For several years she worked as a volunteer at Memorial Hospital . In 1936, she married attorney William Forrester , and they had two children. William Forrester died in 1986, shortly after he and Nancy celebrated their fiftieth wedding anniversary. After a considerable mourning period, . She later enjoyed the company of Joe D'Angelo, as the two developed a strong bond over their frustrations at being unable to help their respective offspring with their ongoing problems. Since Forrester death, Nancy has lived with her son eric and his wife, Stephanie , and has spent much of her time with her grandchildren. She is particularly close to her grandson Thorne . Lauren was rarely seen in later years, averaging about three or four appearances a month when the storyline permitted. Unlike other soap actors who have advanced in years (such as Anna Lee and Helen Wagner Frances Reid had relatively few health problems as she got older, and her lack of appearances on the series were almost solely due to limited storyline. The character made a long awaited appearance at Ridge and Brooke 25th Wedding Anniversary . In 2009, Nancy was still active and worked as a volunteer at the hospital. On Thanksgiving 2009, she gives pieces of advice to seffy after the death of Phoebe . Lauren again showed up just after Christmas when she heard of nick upcoming marriage to Katie .She gave him the engagement ring that William gave her. When the engagement was broken off, the ring was returned to Lauren , but she insisted that nick hang onto it. Lauren was on hand in 2010 to celebrate eric and stephanie 50th wedding anniversary. Lauren and the rest of the family were all shocked to find out that they really weren't married. She helped eric and stephanie settle their recent differences and was delighted when Felicia returned to see them wed. In her final appearance on the series, Nancy is seen having breakfast with brooke and Taylor , and yet again giving advice to seffy on coping with Phoebe death. Lauren was quietly written out of the show by having her die in her sleep in her Paris and be found by her grandon rick . Episodes that aired August 30 and August 31, 2010 dealt with her death, the former episode featuring the death and the latter serving as a memorial.